


Of Porn & Belly Dance

by Gio_hannigram



Series: Grenny [2]
Category: Bleeder (1999), Grenny, The Jane Austen Book Club (2007)
Genre: A lot of porn history references, Belly dance talk, M/M, Time to learn a few important things about porn history, porn talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenny has missed Grigg since he went away. The worst part was that he had left before showing him what belly dance was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Porn & Belly Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of the Grenny fics!
> 
> I´m loving this ship, they belong together.
> 
> A big thanks to my Nigel for taking the time to make this readable. 
> 
> As always thanks to my sis for the encouragement.

Lenny waved with little interest at Kitjo as he walked out of the store leaving him in charge.

He still couldn´t help the bad mood he was in since Grigg had left.

No matter how many times Grigg said he would return there was something, a little voice inside the back of his head, telling him that Grigg had finally run off and was not coming back.

It had only been two weeks but he knew how much could happen in just two weeks so hearing no word from Grigg was making him even more anxious than he already was.

He shook his head, trying to silence the awful annoying voice, and he turned back to “The New Adventures of Robin Hood” the series was Kitjo´s guilty pleasure and he had made Lenny watch a few episodes so now Lenny was trying to catch up by binge watching but he was having a few problems with that.

It was only his bad luck that the guy in this episode looked really like Grigg but with longer hair.

 “He´s going to get killed trying to save Kyle.” Lenny whispered to himself, exasperated.

“He´s the main character Lenny, he can´t die.”

After two weeks of not hearing it, the voice shocked him; Lenny didn´t know how much he had missed it until that moment.

Looking up at Grigg´s smile, Lenny could barely get a “Hello” through the knot in his throat.

“Hello sir, I´ve heard you have a big selection of “Stag Films” somewhere in here, would you mind showing me where?” Grigg asked, and it took a good twenty seconds and a raised eyebrow for him to understand what was going on. It took him other twenty to turn off the tv; Robin would save that Kyle kid anyway, and start to play along while walking towards Grigg.

“Of course Sir, may I ask your name?” Lenny enquired, gesturing up the stairs towards the store´s red room.

“Grigg.” The toothy smile threatened to blind him and Lenny could barely hold back from throwing himself at the man in front of him.

He didn´t realize that he truly had believed he would never see him again.

As they entered the red illuminated room Lenny wonderd at what point in his life he had got so sappy.

“Here it is; the biggest and best quality collection of stag films you´ll find in Denmark.” Lenny opened his arms to indicate that part of the room.

“You´ve got a big collection of them.”

“Difficult to find with the Kinsey Collectors trying to get them all but we managed to get some from the start of the industry before they took them.”

“Can you tell me, what was the very first porn movie?” Grigg asked, watching over the titles and trying to keep his hands to himself.

“There´s “El Satario”, an Argentinian film from around 1907; one could argue that Eugéne Pirou started the whole thing with his erotic dancers films but I guess as porn goes the Argentinian is more it.”

“Erotic dancers, well it doesn´t sound much if you ask me but I´m guessing at the time people yelled holy hell because of morals.”

“Sir, the world went upside down when they had a woman doing a strip tease in the bathroom. Personally, I prefer the belly dance.” Lenny stopped looking into Grigg´s eyes and slowly moved his gaze to his hips. “Raqs Sharqi is a beautiful art.”  Lenny traced his fingers slowly over Grigg´s hip and didn´t bother to hide his smirk at Grigg´s sudden intake of air.

“Well, I prefer Harrison Mark´s works.”

Was Grigg trying to get out of the trap he had walked himself into? That wouldn't work for long; Lenny could see he was already half hard and he knew how much Grigg loved it when he shared his knowledge.

 “Harrison´s works are just soft porn.” Forcing himself to take a step back, Lenny walked a little further from Grigg.

“God bless Denmark and their free nights, I missed them.”

“Not all countries can abolish censorship, and believe me when Denmark did, it was chaos because there was so much porn and of all kinds, good and horrible.”

“A channel showing a few films in the middle of the night would do wonders for the states.”

“Kanal Københav” is only shown here you know, I'm not sure if they have it outside Copenhagen"

“I guess I´ll just move here.” It was just an innocent comment that came out of the blue, and he was sure Grigg hadn't really thought about it, but Lenny's hope rose making his stomach hurt.

“Yes, you should, I bet as a belly dancer you could earn good money.”

“I could make a new version of “Idioterne” and make it homosexual.” Grigg commented with seriousness.

“Yeah, I bet it would win the Golden Palma at Cannes too.” Lenny said rolling his eyes.

“I would be rich.”

“I like Constance more.” Lenny said just to annoy Grigg.

“Oh don´t tell me you are an “only classics” kind of guy Lenny!” Grigg said taking a tape from the stand.

“If I was I wouldn´t be into belly dance.” Grigg closed his eyes. He knew it had been a bad idea to tell Lenny about it.

“What do you like about it so much anyway?”

“My favorite early porn movies are the ones with Fatima in them.”

“Fatima?” Grigg asked puzzled.

“Yes, though many of the films she was in were censored; she was one of the first to get censored because of her movements, the hips.” Lenny said looking  Grigg up and down lustfully.

“I can understand that, after all it is a very seductive art.”

Lenny moved behind him until a warm hand was tracing across his abdomen. “Sinuous movements in which the body is in continuous motion, small, fast, continuous movements of the hips or ribcage.” And to think he had thought Lenny was shy; well, he was in many ways, but not, it seemed, over this Grigg thought as hands moved to take his t-shirt off. “Up and down hip shimmies, straight-legged knee-driven shimmies, fast, tiny hip vibrations.” The whispers against his cheek and the sweet slow caresses of air on Grigg´s neck each time Lenny talked were already making him move just the way Lenny wanted him to do without thinking about it.  “Twisting hip shimmies, bouncing 'earthquake' shimmies, and relaxed shoulder or ribcage as well.”

“One must have a great deal of abdominal muscle control.” Grigg definitively had it, Lenny thought as he finally kissed the lips he had missed so much and Grigg moved against him with little motions of his hips.

“So that is a thing of yours?”  Grigg purred a few inches from Lenny´s lips, moving his hips and grinding against Lenny´s arousal.

“I´m just fascinated by how much control and flexibility the dancers must have.” Lenny shoved himself against Grigg until his back hit the stand making a few films fall and then moved away again provoking a confused groan from Grigg.

They stared at each other for a few seconds and Grigg found it a challenge not to give in, even though he acted as if he didn't want to.

Moving his hips forward until they barely touched Lenny´s , Grigg smiled as innocently as he could ready to make Lenny love and worship belly dancing.

**************************************************************************************

“I thought you were not going to come back.” Lenny confessed, kissing Grigg´s shoulder as they rested on the red room´s floor. One hand tracing Grigg´s arm and the other caressing Grigg´s hips.

“I had to move my things and sort out some business but it´s all in order now. I told you I found a great reason to stay around, didn´t I?” He looked directly at Lenny from his place on Lenny´s chest.

“Thank you.” Lenny said giving him a chaste kiss.

“We should probably clean before Kitjo comes back.”

“Grigg, the tv got switched back on some time ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome!
> 
> “The New Adventures of Robin Hood” Was a 1998 series where Hugh Dancy appeared in the episode “Orphans”.
> 
> Glossary:
> 
> Stag Films-Is a term used to describe a type of pornographic film produced clandestinely in the first two-thirds of the 20th century.
> 
> Raqs Sharqi- Is the classical Egyptian style of belly dance that developed during the first half of the 20th century.
> 
> Harrison Mark-He was an English glamour photographer and director of nudist, and later, pornographic films.
> 
> Denmark was the first country to abolish the laws against Pornography in 1969.
> 
> The TV channel Kanal København broadcast hardcore pornography free and uncoded at night. Now it still does but is named “Innocent Pictures.”
> 
> “Idioterne” Won many international awards and was nominated for a Golden Palm in Cannes.
> 
> In 1998, the Danish, Oscar-nominated film production company Zentropa became the world's first mainstream film company to openly produce hardcore pornographic films, starting with Constance (1998). That same year, Zentropa also produced Idioterne (1998),
> 
>  
> 
> ****Yes, I did research for once*****


End file.
